Hellraid
| composer = Pawel Blaszczak | producer = Marcin Kruczkiewicz | series = | engine = Chrome Engine 6 | platforms = Microsoft Windows PlayStation 4 Xbox One | released = Upcoming | genre = Action, hack and slash | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Hellraid is an upcoming video game in development by Techland. It was scheduled to be released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One in 2015, but has been put on hold. Gameplay Hellraid will feature both co-operative and single player modes, as well as an online mode called 'Game Master'. The game will also feature randomly generated content. The co-op mode will be able to feature up to four players. The game will also be played from a first-person perspective. Plot The player will control Aiden (Nolan North), the last member of a cursed kin, who has formed an alliance with an old mage. Together, Aiden and the old mage must try to stop 'the infernal forces'. Development The game was originally going to be a mod for Dead Island, which was also developed by Techland, before it became an individual game. The game's working title was Project Hell. The game was first announced in a press release on April 29, 2013. The press release stated that the game would be released in 2013. The game was described as a mix "the best aspects of" Dead Island and The Elder Scrolls and a spiritual successor to the 1990s games such as Hexen and Witchaven. In May 2014, Hellraid was delayed to allow it to be rebuilt on Techland's latest version of their in-house engine, Chrome Engine 6. Also in May 2014, Techland announced it was transitioning Hellraid to the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Along with this, Techland announced that it would be a digital-only game. In May 2015, Techland announced that the company have put the development of Hellraid on hold as the game failed to meet the company's expectation and that the company wanted to focus on expanding the universe of Dying Light, which was also developed by Techland and was released in January 2015. ''Hellraid: The Escape'' Hellraid: The Escape is a video game set within the Hellraid universe. Unlike Hellraid, The Escape puts emphasis on puzzle-solving instead of action. It was developed by Shortbreak Studios with assistance from Techland and was released on iOS platform on 15 May 2014. The game was powered by Epic Games' Unreal Engine. Upon release, the game received generally positive reviews. Aggregating review websites Metacritic have the game 75/100. TorchArcade gave the game a 4.5/5, calling it "a great experience on iOS and a rather successful combination of first-person exploration and puzzle elements." No in-apps purchase is available in the game and all post-launch content will be free to players. References External links * Category:Action video games Category:Dark fantasy video games Category:Hack and slash games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Vaporware video games Category:Video games developed in Poland Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:Techland games